


Suicide prevention hotline...

by xRedHoodx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Peter Parker Angst, Therapist Sam Wilson, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRedHoodx/pseuds/xRedHoodx
Summary: Sam gets a call from Peter .Peter cant see the point.





	Suicide prevention hotline...

After the rogue Avengers were pardoned they moved back into the compound and Sam Wilson decided to get a job .  
He wanted to do something to help people without in his costume.

"Youve reached the national suicide helpline, Hello my name is Samual. What's your name?" Sam asked after picking up the phone .

"My names Peter, I'm sorry this was a mistake for calling" 

"No it's not a mistake, you made the right choice, now tell me are you in any danger?" Sam asked

"I'm on the edge of a tall building" 

"How about you stand at a safer area so we can talk a little more" these situations were the toughest. The person at any given moment can end the call and jump.

"I'm fine standing here... it's cold outside tonight" 

"Ok how about you tell me what's been going on in your life right now" sam asked 'distract'

"Everyone is dead. It's my fault" 

"Peter I'm certain this wasnt your fault" sam reassured 

"I shouldn't be here. He should" 

"Who died peter?" Sam asked

"My uncle , my mom, my dad." 

'Damn peter has a lost so much'

"I think , I'm going to have to go now. Thank you for talking to me. You tried your best " 

"Can you stay on a little longer? I enjoy talking to you peter" sam said with a hint of fear.

"But there's no point. People only need the better side of me" 

'Better side?'  
"Both sides of you peter are needed more than you probably know, both sides are still you peter." Sam said

"You don't understand..." 

"Help me understand peter" sam realized after talking , 'this is a teenager'

"Queens needs me"

"The entirety of Queens isn't your responsibility peter" sam explained. 

"Without me, people would die"

!  
'I know this person'

"Peter can I get your full name?" Sam asked

" Parker. Peter Parker. Why?"

'Shit. This is spiderman '

"Thank you peter" hes gotta notify tony.

"You know don't you?" 

"Spiderman and peter parker are the same person and equally needed" sam is desperately texting tony.

"I cant let you stop me... I've gotta go now"

"Peter wai-"  
...the line went dead.

-in queens -

Peter placed his phone down and stood up . The last look of Queens. It was something different than usual with the sun setting. It looked beautiful.  
He looked down . An easy death.

He jumped. He was falling. He regretted it. He doesnt want to die. It was too late though... he jumped he was gonna hit the ground. Even spiderman can't survive this height of a fall with no suit.

He heard Repulsers .  
He saw the ground coming closer.  
He was almost at the ground.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He was caught.


End file.
